Misinterpretation
by Amaryllis3121
Summary: James wakes up later than usual to overhear something very unusual. Just what exactly is going on in that bathroom? Implied Kendall/Logan. Rated for innuendo.


**Okay, I had to do this. Hehehe. So yeah, James wakes up in the morning, a little later than everyone else- what exactly IS going on in the bathroom? And yeah, in my mind James sleeps without a top on... just pajama bottoms. Shows off those abs he's so proud of. :D:D.**

**Enjoy :D.**

* * *

James opened his eyes, squinting when he realised the curtains were open. He didn't sit up right away- it had become a habit of his to simply lie in bed for a good few minutes before he actually got up. He claimed it was so he had time to wake up properly before the boys started their busy schedule, but, more importantly, it allowed his face to lose its traces of sleepiness. This was because, in his opinion, there was never a point in the day when you were less attractive than when you had just woken up and your face was 'all scrunched up', as he described it.

James was about to reach up to brush his hair off his face when he heard a moan, but it wasn't a moan of pain. It was… pleasure? James sat bolt upright and swung his legs out of bed, trying to work out where it had come from. His eyes fell on the closed bathroom door and he crept toward it cautiously, unsure whether to keep silent and listen or go inside- after all, it _could_ have been pain.

It would be simple to know who was in the bathroom if each room was an en suite, but it wasn't. The bathroom connected Kendall and Logan's room to the one James and Carlos shared, so it could have been any of his three friends.

"That feels so good." Kendall's voice mumbled huskily from the other side of the door. That answered who it was. Now for the matter of what he was doing… "Mmm."

James had to stifle a snicker with his hand as he pressed his ear to the door. The snicker quickly turned to something half way between a noise of disgust and a scream as he realised what he might be listening into and took a hasty step away, thankful his hand was still over his mouth otherwise Kendall might have heard.

All of a sudden, Carlos was peering into their room from the hallway.

"Hey, James, me and Steph-" he was cut off by James holding a finger to his lips. He pointed to the bathroom door to signify why they were being quiet and, right on cue, Kendall let out a noise that sounded strangely like a purr of contentment.

"Kendall," James whispered in response to Carlos' questioning look. His voice was so low he may as well have mouthed it. The corners of Carlos' mouth turned up in amusement and he crept closer.

"Kendall, this is too weird." Logan's voice hissed, sounding panicky and uncertain. James and Carlos exchanged a look, both wearing comical expressions of shock and amusement. Logan was in there with Kendall, doing something that involved a lot of pleasure on Kendall's part, it seemed. James was torn between disgust and amusement, but eventually his amusement won out and he padded closer to the door again.

"Go on, Logan," Kendall pleaded quietly. "It can't hurt- just touch it."

"Fine," Logan consented after a short pause. There was another moment of silence and then he spoke again, voice unsure. "It's a little stiff."

This was already too much for Carlos, who collapsed into giggles, hands clamped firmly over his mouth. James was equally as amused, but he managed not to crack up by biting down on his lip and hugging his bare torso. His ribs ached with silent laughter.

"Oh yeah, that always happens when I wash it." Kendall replied, and James could just about hear the shrug in his voice.

"Yours does it too?" Was James imagining the relief in Logan's voice? "I thought mine was defective or something!"

James crouched down, arms still wound tightly around himself, shaking with mirth. He caught Carlos' eye and it was all the two boys could do to stay silent, but the two boys in the bathroom weren't done with their conversation.

"It feels fine to me," Kendall remarked. "Hey, does that part itch?"

"Don't touch it!" Logan squeaked suddenly, a little _too_ high-pitched. Carlos had to bury his face in his knees in order to remain silent, while James wasn't sure how much more his sides could take.

"I'll be gentle."

"No!"

"Logan, trust me." There was a brief pause, in the middle of which there was a startled noise that sounded as though it came from Logan. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt it." James could just picture the eye roll that accompanied Kendall's exasperated words. "Look, if you get some water like this… and rub it like this…" Kendall continued, still completely oblivious to the pair behind the door. "That's so much better, isn't it?"

James heard Logan 'hmm' in agreement.

"Is it meant to be that off-colour?" He asked thoughtfully after a pause. James knew at this point he had to announce their presence. Mostly because he thought that Carlos might die if the other two went uninterrupted any longer.

"Come on Logie, _you're_ the doctor." James called through the door, hardly concealing his laughter as he spoke. There was a startled silence from the other side, and then someone cleared their throat.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" Logan asked uneasily.

"All of it!" Carlos exclaimed loudly. James helped him to his feet and they both stood in front of the door, arms crossed, waiting for one of the other two to open the door. Although they hoped they would be wearing something to cover themselves when they did.

"Come on out you two." James hollered. "You're caught red-handed."

There was a slight scuffling noise, and then a fully-dressed Kendall opened the bathroom door. James and Carlos exchanged a confused glance as Logan came into sight, also fully-clothed, right down to his shoes.

"What?" Kendall asked shiftily as James and Carlos stared at them.

"We thought-" Carlos started, but James cut him off.

"What were you doing in there?" He demanded. "What's so secretive you have to do it behind locked doors?"

Logan looked uncomfortable, his eyes drifting to where James realised Kendall was hiding something behind his back.

"What have you got there, Kendall?" James asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing…" Kendall shrugged and flashed a nervous grin.

"Oh." James nodded, pretending to look away disinterestedly. Suddenly, he snapped his gaze back to Kendall. "Let me see!" He demanded.

"No! James!" Kendall warned as James advanced. Suddenly, he launched himself at Kendall and it quickly became a wrestling match, each boy vying to be on top of the other. After a moment, they were joined by Carlos and Logan, who defended James and Kendall respectively. Eventually, Kendall scrambled away from James. "Alright!" He exclaimed, revealing what he was hiding and throwing the objects in question into the centre of the room.

"What the- fleece blankets?" Carlos held up the fabric, puzzled.

"We were… comparing comfort blankets." Logan mumbled, looking down. "We didn't want you to know we still had them."

James simply laughed and looked at Carlos.

"Buddy, we were way off."

* * *

**There you go, I hope you enjoyed it :L. I'm going to go and get the dog from the garden now because he's actually screaming, not just barking. Please review!**


End file.
